


Burning Desires

by sagely_sea



Series: We Burn Brighter Than the Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), BottomShiro2019, But not really in any detail, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Keith (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Shiro loves the feel of Keith's knot inside of him. But it's really difficult for Keith to knot him outside of one of them being in a rut. Shiro of course just sees this as a fun challenge.OrThe four times that Shiro tries and fails at getting Keith to knot him and the one time he doesn't.Written for BottomShiro2019





	1. Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for the fun little Bottom Shiro 2019 week challenge. It was mostly just an excuse to challenge myself to write 5 smutty ficlets in one week. 
> 
> These encounters all take place sometime after chapter 4 in my story Burning Need. You don't need to read that to enjoy these but some details will make more sense if you do.

Having found out that it was possible for Keith to form a knot outside of being in rut, Shiro took it as his personal mission to get him to do so. It was a fun challenge that helped him take his mind off of the war, running Atlas, and questions about his DNA for a while and focus instead on pleasure, himself, and Keith. 

Things were still fairly new between them and it was hard to find the proper mix of private time and energy to do more than kiss and cuddle before sleeping but Shiro had made sure to carve out some time on what he hoped would be a quieter day. And unless they were attacked by space pirates, giant angry space creatures or Haggar in the next few minutes he thought he might actually get a chance to try and get his boyfriend to knot him. 

He forced himself to remain calm and collected as he walked down the hall to his quarters, giving friendly nods to those that greeted him. But as soon as he stepped into his rooms and the door shut behind him he was undoing his uniform jacket. “Keith, you here?” He called out as he walked through the living room to his bedroom. 

No sign of Keith but that was fine. It gave him a chance to plan his method of attack for tonight. He stripped out of his uniform and tidied it away into either the laundry basket or back in his closet before stretching out stiff muscles from a day standing at the helm of the Atlas. 

He looked around his room, considering what he might want and then went to the bedside drawer to pull out the lubricant and a few silk scarves. He tossed them onto the bed and then picked up his datapad to see if there was a message from Keith since he wasn’t here yet. 

He scrolled past messages from other crew members since they weren’t marked urgent and he was trying to build in some private time into his day and found one from Keith. He frowned at it since Keith was going to be at least another twenty minutes. But then he thought he could take advantage of that. Grabbing the lubricant, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get himself ready for Keith. 

Sometime later, Keith’s voice drifted through his quarters and into the bathroom where he was fortunately just about finished getting ready. “Shiro?”

“In here. Make yourself comfortable,” He called through the door. He washed the lubricant off his hands and tried to calm himself before wrapping his towel from the shower back around him. 

When he walked out into his bedroom it was to Keith sitting on his bed and working his boots off. “Hey,” He said with a soft smile. 

Keith opened his mouth to return the greeting but then caught sight of him and Shiro’s smile grew wider as he watched Keith’s eyes trace up and down his body. 

“Need help?” He asked enjoying the effect he had on Keith. 

“Uhh…” 

“With your uniform,” Shiro explained and then knelt down in front of Keith and started undoing his jacket. 

“Th-thanks.” 

It was cute how Keith still could blush and get all flustered around him. It did remarkable things for his ego, especially on days where he felt older than his years and not nearly as useful as he’d like. 

He got Keith’s jacket off of him and debated getting up to hang it in the closet or just drape it over his desk chair but that would require leaving Keith so he just dropped it to the ground and reached for Keith’s belt instead. “I want to take care of you today,” Shiro said. 

Keith looked ready to protest so Shiro leaned up to kiss him. Satisfied that he wouldn’t object further, he pulled back and tugged off Keith’s shirt and gave him another kiss. “Strip and get on the bed,” Shiro said. 

He stood up and stepped back to give Keith room to do so and hungrily took in all of Keith’s muscles and revealed skin. He was gorgeous. And as his eyes trailed lower to watch as Keith’s cock, already hard, sprung free from his underwear as Keith tugged them down, he couldn’t help but nibble on his lower lip. He couldn’t wait to get that inside of him. 

“Lay down on your back,” Shiro said as Keith moved to sit back on the bed where he was. 

“I think you’re still in captain mode,” Keith said. But he laid back on the bed proving that he was capable of following orders when he wanted to. 

“Maybe. You don’t seem to be complaining though,” Shiro said. He crawled onto the bed and tossed away his towel before straddling Keith’s thighs, his own hard length brushing against Keith’s and causing them both to make pleased noises. 

“No complaints at all,” Keith said. He reached out to run his hands along Shiro’s body but Shiro caught them in with his own before they could get too distracting. 

“Let me know if that changes. One word and we stop,” Shiro said. He brought Keith’s hands slowly up above his head, giving Keith plenty of time to protest if he wanted to. “Hold them there for a moment.” 

Keith gave him a curious look but didn’t say anything and kept his hands right where Shiro left them. He grabbed one of the silk ties and carefully tied Keith’s wrists together. He gave them a testing tug or two and decided that if Keith really wanted to he could break free but it would provide enough resistance for any gentle tugs. 

Shiro paused to give each palm a soft kiss before grabbing the second silk tie and looping it through the first and then attaching it to a hook above his head. A new addition to his room and one he hoped he could explain away as a hook to hold accessories or a picture or something if anyone besides Keith came in and saw it. 

“How is it?” He asked. 

Keith gave a light testing tug and squirmed a bit under Shiro’s weight a moment while watching his hands before looking up at him. “Going to tell me what this is about?” He asked instead of directly answering the question. 

“I wanted to take care of you. And I thought that maybe if you couldn’t touch and you could only focus on how good you felt, you might… well… you might knot me,” Shiro said, losing a bit of his confidence as he brought up his main motivation. 

He still found it a bit hard to talk about some Galra specific sexual traits, especially when he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it so much because of the Galran genes Haggar gifted this body. But Shiro wasn’t one to deny himself what he wanted just because those wants originated from an unusual place. 

“Alright. But if you get me too worked up, I don’t know if I can promise not to break free and touch you anyway,” Keith said. 

Shiro grinned at Keith being okay with being bound and trusting that Shiro had purposefully done so in such a way that it was Keith’s choice to stay that way or not. “If you can’t behave, we can always try something more Keith proof next time,” Shiro said. 

Keith gave a soft laugh and shook his head. “You’re going to have to do that now if you don’t start doing more than just sitting there. Shiro, you look so good,” Keith said. 

“Should I remind you about patience?” Shiro asked. He waited until Keith opened his mouth to probably curse or growl at him and kissed him. He deepened it and gave a soft moan into it as Keith nipped at his lip. He was starting to accept that he really had a thing for Keith being so bitey. 

Feeling impatient himself, Shiro reached blindly for the lube on the bed as he continued kissing Keith. He hummed in success against Keith’s lips as his hand came around the bottle. He squeezed some onto his hand and then reached down to stroke it along Keith. Despite being hard and leaking, there was some looser skin nearly at the base of his cock. Shiro knew it was there so that Keith could form the very Galran type knot. It was completely dormant right now, but Shiro was hoping to find a way to coax it out. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked as he raised himself up. 

“Yeah. You?” Keith asked, his eyes dark with desire and lips a little swollen from their kisses. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro said. He guided Keith’s cock to his entrance and after a moment of unintentionally teasing them both, the head of it found purchase at his entrance and pushed inside. Shiro let out a pleased sigh as he began shifting his hips lightly as he sunk further and further down until Keith was all of the way inside of him. 

“You feel so good,” Shiro said. 

“You, too.” Keith tried to buck up but Shiro’s weight resting on his thighs made it difficult. 

“Just relax and enjoy. I’m going to make us both feel good,” Shiro promised. He leaned down to kiss Keith again and slowly started rocking his hips. 

He tried to keep things slow and sensual, but their busy schedules meant it had been far too long since they’d been able to be intimate like this and Shiro wanted it too bad to tease as much as he wanted. 

He broke the kiss so he could straighten, using Keith’s chest to help hold himself steady as he rode him harder. It was difficult to find that perfect angle with each thrust, but it still felt good. Hearing Keith moan and chant his name, knowing it was Keith filling him up, it was more than enough to make up for the times he didn’t get Keith’s cock rubbing right across his prostate. 

“I want your knot,” He panted out. He refused to reach down and stroke himself. He wanted to come like he did when Keith was in his rut and he’d rub his knot inside of him until Shiro saw stars and practically whited out from too much pleasure. 

“Want to give it to you,” Keith panted out. His arms were straining above him, flexing with the clear desire to touch but he kept them tied. Shiro ran his hands up and down Keith’s muscled stomach and chest to soothe and reward him. 

“Do it, Keith. I’m ready.” He pinched Keith’s nipple as his fingers ghosted by it and then redoubled his efforts to make Keith come. 

Keith growled out a warning and Shiro watched his muscles flex and contract before he let out a yell of Shiro’s name and started coming. 

Shiro groaned at the sight and feel of it and ground down on Keith, clenching his own muscles to encourage him. 

When Keith collapsed back onto the bed, his muscles relaxing and panting for air, a small disappointed noise escaped Shiro. He didn’t even know he could make a noise like that let alone how it escaped him. 

Keith immediately tensed and looked up at Shiro. “Sorry,” Keith said. 

“No. You said it was hard to make happen outside of one of us being in rut or heat,” Shiro said. He was disappointed that he hadn’t succeeded but in general, the sex had been amazing. 

“Let me go and I’ll get you off,” Keith said tugging at the scarves. 

Shiro reached over and undid the knot around his wrists, leaving the other scarf hanging from the hook for now. 

Keith wasted no time inspecting his wrists or stretching, his hands immediately went to Shiro, one rubbing encouraging circles on his thigh, the other stroking his hard and leaking length. 

Shiro rocked into Keith’s hand, biting his lip to muffle his moans at how good it felt. It didn’t take very long until he was clenching around Keith’s softening length inside of him and coating Keith’s hand and stomach with his release. 

Keith reached up with his clean hand and pulled Shiro down for a kiss, both of them grunting when the move caused Keith to slip out of him. 

“We’re messy,” Shiro said, his forehead resting against Keith’s. 

“Shower?” Keith suggested. 

The last thing Shiro wanted to do was move, let alone stand up. Apparently being an officer was bad for his fitness since riding Keith had left his thighs burning and his legs feeling shaky. But the thought of trying to sleep or even cuddle like they were was enough to make him give a reluctant nod.

“Roll off and I’ll go get it started.” Keith gave Shiro’s shoulder a nudge and Shiro rolled off of Keith and onto the bed with a sigh. Keith slid out of the bed and gave a big stretch that reminded Shiro of a cat before he turned around. “Join me when you can feel your legs again,” Keith teased as he headed to the bathroom. 

“Brat,” Shiro said. He used his floating arm to give Keith’s butt a playful smack and smiled when Keith jumped slightly and gave a yelp. 

Shiro listened as Keith turned the shower on and before he could be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of it, he pushed himself up and out of the bed. While his first attempt at getting Keith to knot him hadn’t worked, he was still calling the night a success. They’d had some great sex, explored some new things together, and if all went well, they’d have a nice shower together and then cuddle a bit before sleep. 

And his lack of success just meant he got to think of some new way to work Keith up enough to knot him. Half of the fun of the challenge was in the attempts after all. Smiling to himself, he headed into the shower to get cleaned up and steal some more kisses from Keith.


	2. Against a Wall / Clothes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly dying on a mission, Keith needs to prove to Shiro and himself that they're both still alive and here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Grudge in Season 8 with some small changes. Shiro noticed it wasn’t Keith on the comms and actually participated in his rescue and it wasn’t just Acxa and Veronica doing all of the work. (And Ezor is probably dead to explain Zethrid’s rage)

Shiro listened to the report from the officer in charge of the crew that was going through Zethrid’s ship. Her pirate crew had already been imprisoned inside of the Atlas but they were sweeping for any AI that might not have registered in their lifeform scans and also for anything else that may require their immediate attention. Shiro planned to stay on the planet for the next two days to finish the assessment of Zethrid’s ship and to either take it under the coalition or destroy it. 

Right now, it seemed the sweeps were going to plan without any unexpected surprises. Their new prisoners were all assigned cells, had been properly checked for injuries, fed, and settled in for the night. They’d all be questioned at length in the following days to see if they could be brought into the fold of the coalition or if they needed to find somewhere more permanent to house them until peace had been gained. 

Those were worries for tomorrow though. Shiro’s eyes swept along both sides of the long table and took in the tired faces of most of those present and decided they had all done enough for today. When the officer had finished his report, Shiro thanked him and stood back up to wrap up the meeting. 

“Zethrid and her crew may have blindsided us at first, but we came together and did some good work today. Paladins, I know you’ve been to the medical bay and cleared but I want you on light duties for the next two days barring an emergency,” Shiro said. Keith hesitated but nodded and the rest followed suit. Shiro was thankful Keith didn’t try to argue about it though he wondered if the stubborn look in Keith’s eyes meant he was just saving that for later when there weren’t so many people around. 

“The rest of you, I want your reports in my inbox by lunch tomorrow and unless you have any other urgent matters, you’ll be relieved within the hour and I expect you to all rest, too. We’ll divide the next shift into two teams of skeleton crews to man the stations until tomorrow,” Shiro said, addressing the last part to Veronica who he trusted to see that it was done. 

“Any questions that can’t wait until tomorrow’s meeting?” Shiro asked. Shiro didn’t think there would be. They’d been in the meeting for nearly two hours now and he could tell they were all done with it. “Alright, dismissed.” He returned the salutes he received and then turned to confirm a few more details with the officers that made up his core staff. 

It was still odd to have so many others he could rely on but it was nice knowing that unless there was an emergency, it was possible to get some time off and decompress. He said goodbye to Veronica and then nearly did a double take when he saw Keith still at the table. 

He was in the sweatsuit loaned to him by the medical bay and while Shiro thought his energy had been drooping during the meeting, Keith was now staring at him with an intensity that made him shiver. “Keith? Everything okay?” 

“I just wanted to have a word with you about a couple of things,” Keith said evenly. He waited as the last of the officers left before he stood and headed to the door and laid his hand on the sensor and engaged the lock. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve been waiting hours to do this and I can’t wait another minute,” Keith said. He strode up to Shiro and grabbed a hold of his uniform jacket and kept walking until he had Shiro pressed up against the wall. 

Shiro’s eyes widened at the manhandling and if it had been anyone else he was locked in a room with and being shoved against a wall like this he might be worried. Instead, he just looked down and let Keith crash his lips against his in a life-affirming and bruising kiss. 

“I need you, Shiro. I need this. Please,” Keith half growled and half whimpered against his neck as he tugged him down by the back of his head and kissed whatever skin he could. 

“Here?” With how needy and desperate Keith seemed, Shiro couldn’t help but respond to it but some part of his brain that hadn’t completely shut down yet reminded him that this was the main meeting room and while the door was locked, several people could easily override it. 

“Can’t wait. We’ll be quick,” Keith said. Keith nipped at his ear and a shudder ran through Shiro as he let out a small gasp. 

“Okay. Quick.” Shiro couldn’t deny that he wanted and needed this, too. Given their positions and they were at war, having their lives be in danger wasn’t something new to them but being able to show their concern and relief certainly was. Shiro was so thankful that Keith and the others had survived Zethrid’s plan and the atmosphere of this horrible planet. 

If Zethrid thought her grudge and desire for revenge was strong, then she would have been surprised to find out just how much deeper Shiro’s could run if anything permanent had happened to Keith. 

As the captain of the Atlas, Shiro wanted to build a universe where Keith could live in peace with the family he had found for himself. As the Champion, the dark side of himself that the Galra had honed in the arena and that Shiro could mostly ignore existed, he would set that universe on fire in his quest for revenge against any and all who had hurt Keith. 

“Too much thinking. Focus on me,” Keith said before he gave Shiro’s ear a sharper bite. 

Shiro sucked in a breath but the tactic did work to focus his attention back on the present. Keith was safe and here. “Sorry,” He said. 

“I understand… I feel the same way,” Keith said and Shiro hoped he didn’t quite feel the exact same way. Keith showed, again and again, his ability to forgive and Shiro didn’t want to see that destroyed. 

“Thought I was going to lose you,” Shiro said. 

“Not leaving you that easily.” Keith’s hands tugged up Shiro’s uniform jacket enough so he could get to the belt of his pants and hastily undid it, the button and zipper quickly giving way under his fingers, too. 

“I know.” It didn’t mean that Shiro still couldn’t worry about it. He was sure the sight of Keith being held against Zethrid’s much larger body in nothing but his compression suit and precariously balanced on a precipice above flowing lava was going to haunt his dreams for some time to come. 

“Let me show you I’m still here. Prove I’m alive,” Keith said. He slid his hand inside of Shiro’s pants and fondled Shiro over his jockstrap. 

“Mmm I might need more proof,” Shiro said. 

Shiro swore Keith’s eyes shifted more Galran for a second but it was gone before he could be sure. “Turn around,” Keith commanded and then dragged Shiro into one more bruising kiss before helping him turn. 

Keith tugged down his pants enough to expose his ass to the cool air of the meeting room and then pressed up tight against him, grinding his covered cock against Shiro’s ass and pushing him into the wall. “Need this. Want to make you come undone,” Keith said as he held on tight to Shiro’s shoulders and continued grinding against him. 

Shiro needed it, too and tried to press back into Keith as much as he could. He used his Altean hand to reach behind Keith and grope his ass a little as he encouraged him even tighter against him. “Me, too…. Do you have anything?” He asked. 

“Shit… no,” Keith cursed again under his breath and Shiro wasn’t sure if that needy whimper had come from him or Keith or from the both of them. 

“Old fashioned way then. Spit and slow,” Shiro said. He wasn’t a virgin. He knew what he could handle and right now, he could handle Keith. He was relaxed and needy and he didn’t mind the sting of being stretched a little too far and too fast if it followed by a good pounding. 

“No promises,” Keith said. He moved back causing Shiro to groan in disappointment and stick his ass out a bit to try and get Keith to grind back against him. All he got for his trouble was a light teasing smack to his right cheek. 

He jerked at the unexpectedness of it and was about to teasingly complain when he felt Keith’s hands pulling his cheeks apart and then a tongue against his entrance. 

His knees buckled. “K-Keith!” He yelped. He was the one that had suggested saliva but he still hadn’t been expecting that. He gripped onto the flat wall with both hands and prayed he didn’t dent it with his mechanical one. 

Shiro could feel Keith’s smile against his skin for a moment before Keith went back to tonguing him. It felt amazing and Shiro wanted to drag Keith into bed and teach him exactly how he liked it. But right now it wasn’t about giving him the best rim job, it was about getting him wet and loose enough for what they both really wanted and needed. 

“Hurry up,” Shiro complained when he thought Keith was taking too long. He didn’t want to come before Keith was in him and he didn’t want to risk the universe throwing something ridiculous at them until they’d both gotten off. 

“Okay. Just let me…” Shiro could hear Keith spitting onto his hand, probably trying to get some slickness on his cock but it was taking way too long. 

So Shiro spun around and dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of Keith’s hips before pulling him close and doing his best to slobber all over his amazing cock. There was something thrilling about the fact that they were both still practically fully dressed and about to do this in the room Shiro had just conducted a high-level meeting in. 

He moaned around Keith’s cock and Keith reached down to tug at his hair. “Enough. Won’t last if you keep doing that,” Keith said, his voice sounding strained. 

“Inside. Now,” Shiro commanded. And then nearly toppled over as his half pulled down pants messed up his balance in his haste to stand up. Keith caught him under his arms and dragged him rest of the way up and spun him around and pressed his chest against the wall. 

Shiro spread his legs a little and stuck out his hips, encouraging Keith to do it already. He didn’t have to wait for long. He felt Keith’s hands spreading his cheeks apart and warm spit hitting his hole before he felt something much larger and hotter than Keith’s tongue or fingers had been. 

“Yes. Give it to me, Keith. Show me you’re alive,” Shiro said. As he breathed out, Keith pushed and the stretch of it was enough to make Shiro suck in a sharp breath. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked as he froze in place. 

Shiro nodded in response and pushed back against Keith, managing to take a bit more of him in before Keith grabbed a hold of his hips to hold him in place. 

“Shiro! If you hurt yourself I’m going to… I’m going to…” Keith’s words seemed to stumble and Shiro glanced over his shoulder. 

“You’re going to what?” 

“I don’t know… tie you down? Spank you? I’ll do something!” 

It was cute and sexy hearing those words and seeing Keith blush as he said them. And if it was Keith doing those things to him, he doubted he’d find it nearly as punishing as Keith wanted. He was finding he was into all sorts of things when it came to Keith.

“Do something now,” Shiro said, wriggling as much as he could in Keith’s hold. 

Keith let out a frustrated growl and then jerked his hips forward. Shiro gasped and then feeling Keith tense gave another wriggle. “More.” He did not need Keith pulling out and suggesting they just use their hands right now. He needed this. He needed to feel Keith alive and inside of him. 

Thankfully, Keith got the message and one hand tightened its hold on his hip while the other pushed up his uniform jacket and shirt as much as he could and rested firmly on the skin of his back. “You feel so good,” Keith said as he swivelled his hips. 

The friction was just enough to soothe the burn of his previous thrust but not nearly enough to be satisfying. “Keith… move… please…” Shiro said and then let out a loud groan as Keith pulled nearly all of the way out before thrusting back in. 

A few more thrusts like that followed before Keith gave another growl and picked up the pace. It seemed he was done teasing himself as well as Shiro. “I’m still here. Still alive,” Keith huffed against Shiro’s neck as his hips snapped back and forth against Shiro. 

Shiro braced himself against the wall the best he could but felt himself scrabbling for purchase after a couple hard fast thrusts. “So good. Keith… don’t stop,” Shiro called out between moans and pleas for more. 

“Going to make you feel me… remember I’m here,” Keith said. He slid the hand on Shiro’s back around to his stomach and rubbed there for a moment before sliding to the front of his jock strap that was barely containing his erection. Keith rubbed at the head where the material was soaked with pre-come and then stroked and fondled him through the material. It was rough against the sensitive skin and almost burned but it was just the right side of chafing and Shiro felt his muscles starting to tighten. 

“K-Keith. Close!” He warned as he tried to both buck into Keith’s hand fondling him and his cock that was ploughing into him at just the right angle. 

“Do it,” Keith said, rubbing him all the more to encourage him. 

Shiro didn’t stand a chance and came with a shout. He wasn’t sure how he stayed standing as his body tensed and jerked its way through an intense orgasm. Panting for air, he slumped against the wall, Keith still holding tightly to his hip to makes sure he didn’t just slide to the ground. 

“You’re so sexy,” Keith said. He gave Shiro’s cock one last squeeze and then shifted both his hands to Shiro’s hips to hold him in place as he started thrusting again. It was almost too much. 

Having just come, everything felt so much more and he was practically mewling as Keith continued to thrust into him. He was never that good at keeping quiet during sex and he was thankful that the meeting rooms were well soundproofed. 

“Ready for me?” Keith asked, his face pressed between Shiro’s shoulder blades as his movements became jerkier. 

“Do it. Fill me up,” Shiro said, mustering up some energy to clench his muscles around Keith. 

That seemed to do the trick as Keith pressed in hard, actually forcing Shiro to grapple the wall for balance, as he started to come. Keith groaned as he rutted into him, filling him with come that always seemed to be hotter than an average human’s and made Shiro shiver with the thrill of it. 

Shiro let out a small moan and then a sigh as Keith pulled out. He would have loved to have stayed connected with Keith, to feel proof of his vitality and life for a little longer. But against the wall, nearly fully clothed, in the meeting room was not the time nor the place to take a knot. 

“Feel me in you?” Keith asked as he grabbed a hold of Shiro’s fringe and tugged his head back and to the side to look at him. 

“Yes. You’re so hot,” Shiro said. And that apparently was the right answer because Keith pressed against him for a kiss and then clearly annoyed at the awkward angle, spun Shiro around and practically slammed him back into the wall to continue trying to devour him. 

Shiro moaned into the kiss and started trying to gentle it as he brought his arms up around Keith. They had a slight battle for dominance but eventually, Keith capitulated and their movements slowed until the kiss became languid and loving. 

When they finally pulled away, Shiro lost himself in Keith’s gaze. He’d almost lost this. But somehow they’d managed to live for another day and the proof of Keith’s continued vitality was starting to drip out of him and likely staining his uniform. It was worth it though. Keith was worth it. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Shiro said.

They both seemed lost in the moment a little longer before they dropped their hands from each other and began tucking themselves back into their clothes. When they were done, Keith looked mostly okay, if a little sweaty and dishevelled but that was the advantage of a sweatsuit, Shiro supposed. 

His own uniform top was decidedly wrinkled where Keith had pushed it up and his pants showed definite signs of their coupling if anyone looked too closely. He was sure he looked just as sweaty and dishevelled as Keith did, too. And he didn’t want to even think about what he’d smell like to those species on board with noses more sensitive than a human’s. 

“You look like you just had hot, frantic sex in the meeting room,” Keith said. 

“I wonder why.” Shiro shot him a sardonic look but Keith only gave an innocent shrug and a less innocent smile at that. 

“I need to clean up and do one last round before I can take the evening off,” Shiro said as he tried to straighten his hair out a bit. 

“I’m going to grab a shower and change back into proper clothes. Lance and Pidge mentioned something about setting up a movie or video games in the common lounge. I might go join them,” Keith said. It was as much invite as it was an opening for Shiro to offer a counter invitation.

But Shiro thought they could both use some time with their friends after the day they had. “I’ll meet you there in an hour. Maybe two if Slav decides this is the universe we all die in unless I do something ridiculous again,” Shiro said. 

Keith gave a small smile at that, one of the many who seemed constantly amused by Shiro’s short fuse when it came to dealing with the brilliant but annoying alien. “Alright. I’ll tell the others.” 

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.” And because he could and because they both needed it, he leaned down and gave Keith a gentle kiss goodbye before heading to the door to unlock it and slip out. Now if he was really lucky this was the universe where he managed to get to his room without anyone realizing what he was just doing with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out quite as frantic/desperate sex like as I thought it would when I imagined this scenario but both boys seem pleased with it so I guess I'll be satisfied, too. 
> 
> Shiro still didn't get his knot but he didn't seem to mind so much this time. Tomorrow is either going to be well-fucked/multiple orgasms or Edged/teased.


	3. Teased / Edged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro decides the best way to get Keith's knot is by edging him until he's needy and desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but I blame that on it being Wednesday and my motivation always falling a bit midway through the week.

Shiro smirked around Keith’s cock, his fingers pumping in and out of him. Keith was writhing on the bed and moaning for Shiro to just let him come. But that wasn’t tonight’s plan. So when he felt that Keith was just on the edge of coming, he pulled back, stilling his fingers inside of Keith and sitting up and wiping his mouth with his Altean hand. 

“Fuck! Shiro! Please!” Keith yelled and cursed a bit more as he was pushed back from the edge for the fifth time. Keith tried grinding down to get Shiro’s fingers where he wanted them but that just made Shiro pull them out. 

Keith gripped the sheets, his clawed hands tearing them further, and tried to catch his breath. 

Shiro considered the claws and slightly yellow eyes a good sign. His original plan had just been to work Keith up until he was desperate like he was in his rut and more likely to knot him. But seeing more and more of Keith’s latent Galran traits appeared made Shiro believe that he was on the right track. Surely the more in tune Keith was with his Galra side, the more likely he was to want to make a claim on Shiro and knot him. 

“Think you can handle one more?” Shiro asked as he stroked his hand in what he hoped was a soothing manner up and down Keith’s thigh. 

“No. Please… Shiro. I need to come.” Keith was a sweaty mess, his eyes were blown with lust and his lips were swollen from biting down on his own lips. Shiro couldn’t remember Keith ever looking sexier than he was right now - All worked up and begging for Shiro to do something about it. 

Shiro debated whether he wanted to bring Keith to the edge one more time but even he was getting impatient. “Get me ready then,” He said. He handed over the lube to Keith and gave him a kiss before moving onto his back and spreading his legs in invitation. 

“Finally!” Keith shouted. With what seemed like a renewed sense of purpose, he pushed himself up and moved between Shiro’s legs. Shiro cheated and used his Altean arm to tug Keith down for another kiss as he fumbled around with the lube bottle. 

“Want to feel you in me,” Shiro said. 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath and seemed to be trying to stave off an orgasm just at hose words and Shiro couldn’t help but smirk. He loved having such an effect on Keith. He was so open with his emotions even if others seemed to miss it somehow. 

Keith took another large calming breath before sliding a finger along Shiro’s crease and around his entrance. Finally, it slipped inside. There was no resistance as Shiro was relaxed and eager for this. It wasn’t long before Keith added a second one, generously abusing the lube to make sure he was well slicked up. 

“Mmm Keith. Feels nice,” Shiro encouraged as Keith started moving his fingers in and out. 

“Ready for me?” Keith asked. 

“So ready.” When Keith pulled his fingers out, Shiro rolled over onto his hands and knees. He was sure Keith was going to knot him and if he did, this position would be more comfortable for them, especially since they could carefully move to their sides and Keith could spoon him. 

Shiro looked over his shoulder as Keith hissed and then grinned when he saw why. “Too sensitive?”

“It’s your fault. I can’t believe I agreed to let you edge me. Next time I’m getting all the details before I agree to something,” Keith said. But Shiro was pretty sure Keith would be up for whatever thing he suggested next even without all of the details. Keith was adventurous and never backed down from a challenge. It was something that made Shiro sure their sex life would be exciting for years to come. 

“Maybe I’ll let you do it to me next time,” Shiro said. He was pretty sure his patience could out last Keith’s and he also knew that when he finally could come, he’d be seeing stars. Just like he was positive that after Keith felt the benefits of all of that teasing that he’d be up for it again, too. 

“You better. I’m going to pay you back so hard,” Keith said. He then pressed in tight behind Shiro and stroked his hands almost reverently along Shiro’s back before he gripped his ass and gave it a satisfying squeeze. 

Shiro let out a soft moan and bit his lip lightly as he tried not to squirm with how badly he wanted Keith’s cock right now. He’d been waiting just as long for this moment even if he hadn’t been the one getting teased. 

He was just about to give in and complain when Keith pressed inside of him. They both let out a moan as Keith pressed all of the way in. This was exactly what he’d been waiting for all day and so worth the wait. 

“Mmm Keith. So good. Move for me,” Shiro encouraged and rocked away from Keith a bit before pushing back. 

“Wait! Shiro - oh shit! Damn it!” Keith groaned and shook and he gripped Shiro’s hips tightly, clawed fingers lightly pricking at his skin as Keith ground up into him as he came. 

Oh! Well, that was certainly unexpected. 

When he was done, Keith froze still inside of him and made a choked sound before cursing again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… I just… it was because… I’m sorry,” Keith said. 

Shiro started shaking with his attempt to keep quiet and being pressed up against him Keith felt it. “Shit. Are you okay?” Keith pulled back, no knot keeping him in place and gently encouraged Shiro to roll over on his back. 

Shiro tried. He really did. He knew he should be the understanding partner and tell Keith it was fine and that it didn’t matter. But when he opened his mouth to say that, the laughter he was trying to keep inside slipped free instead. 

“Are you laughing?!” Keith said first shocked and then a little angry looking. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Shiro said, still trying to get the laughter out of control. “It’s just… that was so far from the result I was hoping for. I guess I really miscalculated.” 

Keith stared down at him like he was crazy, so Shiro reached up and tugged him down to hold him close. “Hey, I’m the one that teased you for over an hour. I knew how worked up you were,” Shiro said, laughter mostly gone now, even if he was still grinning. “Besides, it’s really flattering.” 

“Tch, maybe for you. I didn’t even get one solid thrust in…” Shiro could feel Keith’s pout against his collar bone and found it endearing. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to gossip about it. And you’ve proved your stamina to me plenty of other times.”

“Still… I know you planned tonight to be fun.” 

“And it was fun. Or at least, I had fun. Didn’t you?”

Keith let out a long sigh but then nodded. “It was super fast and embarrassing but it did feel amazing.” 

“Good.” Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head and slowly coaxed him to look up so he could kiss Keith properly. 

“Now if you want to make it up to me, you can lend me a hand or a mouth…” Shiro said. 

Keith blinked at him for a moment before his eyes widened with realization. “Oh shoot. Sorry. Yeah, of course.” Keith slithered one of those always warm hands down his chest and stomach until it wrapped around his cock. His touch was so much firmer and confident than it had been just a few weeks ago and Shiro found himself rocking his hips in time with it. 

“Mmm just like that,” Shiro encouraged and then pulled Keith into another kiss.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to come, especially when Keith nipped at his bottom lip like he loved just as he rubbed his thumb right along the sensitive ridge on the underside of his cock. He loved how quick of a study Keith could be. 

He moaned out a warning the best he could against Keith’s lips as his hips jerked up and muscles tightened. His head fell back against the pillow, breaking the kiss as he came. Four large spurts that covered his stomach and Keith’s hand. Keith stroked him through his orgasm and gently held him as he caught his breath, pressing little kisses all along his jaw and neck.

It wasn’t the night he had planned at all, but it was still perfect. “Shower and sleep?” Shiro asked once his heart wasn’t trying to gallop out of his chest. 

“Maybe you can tell me about your next idea while we shower,” Keith said. He gave Shiro one more kiss before pushing away from him and sliding out of the bed. 

Shiro watched him with a smile and after a large lazy stretch, moved to roll out of the bed, too. “Won’t that spoil the surprise?” He asked. 

“You don’t have a plan for the next time yet, do you?” Keith asked after eyeing him up for a moment. 

There were certainly a couple downsides to having a boyfriend who could read him so well. 

“You got me. Give me a few days and I’ll have a new plan of attack,” Shiro said. 

“Maybe I’ll think of one first,” Keith said. 

“Be my guest. Now come on, I’m getting sticky and it’s getting late. We have an early start tomorrow.” 

He could tell Keith was trying not to roll his eyes at his leader voice and persona but he dutifully followed him into the bathroom to grab a shower without complaint so Shiro pretended he didn’t notice. 

The shower took twice as long as it needed to since they kept getting distracted by stealing kisses and touching each other but eventually they made it back into bed. Shiro just tossed down one of his now many spare blankets in his closet, too tired to deal with the torn sheets for tonight, and then pulled Keith down with him. 

No, the night didn’t go as planned. But it had been fun and they both enjoyed themselves. And as Keith snuggled up against him, Shiro thought he couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how a smutty little pwp turned sentimental at the end. But that's Shiro and Keith for you.
> 
> Tomorrow is well fucked / multiple orgasms. Hopefully, I'll have the time/motivation to write out as much as Shiro deserves.


	4. Well Fucked / Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro thinks that if they recreate what Keith was like during his rut than he'll surely be able to knot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, what should be the smuttiest of all the chapters turned into the softest. Whoops.

Shiro looked out the windows of the Atlas and into the calm piece of the universe they were in. They were waiting for either a call for help or more intel to come in before they made any further moves. They’d all had a rough week of nearly non-stop engagements of one kind or another and everyone on the Atlas was due some downtime.

Shiro only had another hour left of his shift of manning the bridge and then he’d be spelled off for the next twenty-four hours, at least if nothing urgent came in. It was time he planned to use catching up with friends, getting some rest, and training. But first, he hoped Keith would be open to another attempt to get him to knot outside of a rut. 

His newest idea had come to him while staring into space and monitoring for any calls or abnormalities, nothing that needed his full attention as Atlas would be keeping track and notify him of anything. So his thoughts had drifted to Keith and what they should try next. And that made him think of the quantity of sex over the quality. Not that Shiro thought any sex with Keith could be bad. Even the time Keith had come seconds after entering him had still been a fun memory in the end. 

But during Keith’s rut he had been able to go multiple rounds and seemed to only pause when he thought Shiro was in need of a break or they both passed out with the need to sleep. If Shiro could get Keith back into that mindset, it could be enough to trigger his knot. 

He wasn’t sure if it would work, but like all of his plans, it would certainly be fun trying.

With his new plan in mind, the final hour of his shift ticked by and when Coran came to relieve him, he gave him a cordial greeting but stayed only long enough to brief him before excusing himself from the bridge. He’d make it up to Coran another time. But right now, he had somewhere else he wanted to be and someone else he wanted to be with. 

It was ridiculous to feel nervous as he walked to Keith’s quarters. This wasn’t the first time they’d be having sex and it wasn’t even the first time Shiro had proposed something he wanted to do in bed. But he still felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach and decided it was just the effect that Keith had on him. 

Keith was amazing and only growing more so by the day and Shiro knew how lucky he was to have been able to earn not only Keith’s trust and friendship but his affections, too. 

Also, the chance of feeling Keith grow so large inside of him and tie them together was something that felt naughty and thrilling and he was excited to experience it again. And he very well might tonight if his plan worked out.

Shiro gave a knock on Keith’s door and then moved his hand over the panel to open it as he heard Keith call out for him to enter. 

“Finished with your shift?” Keith asked. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a large brush in hand with Kosmo between his legs. The sight made Shiro smile. Keith doting on a cosmic space wolf like a boy with a puppy was just too beautiful and sweet. It was moments like these that made fighting for freedom in the universe worth it. 

“Yeah. Coran just took over for me. So I should be free for the next twenty-four hours,” Shiro said. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Keith, careful to avoid Kosmo’s tail. 

“Then why are you still in uniform, Captain?” Keith asked, his tone teasing. 

Shiro looked down at his white and black uniform and decided that changing into something more comfortable and less Garrison related probably would have been a good idea but since he didn’t plan on being clothed for long anyway, it was something that didn’t even cross his mind. 

“I’m just waiting for you to take it off of me,” Shiro finally said, hoping to get a fun reaction out of Keith. 

Keith froze in his brushing of Kosmo and took in a shaky breath before looking back over at Shiro. “I didn’t realize the captain of the Atlas needed help with his clothes.” Keith was clearly trying and failing to keep up his teasing tone and Shiro loved that he had that effect on him. 

“Only if it’s from you,” Shiro said and then leaned over Kosmo’s head to give Keith a soft kiss. “How long are you off for?” 

“However long the universe gives us. Why?” Keith set the brush down on the bed and Kosmo gave a long sigh before putting his head on Keith’s knee, staring up at them both. 

“I thought of a new plan. I was hoping you might be up to trying it.” 

“Yeah? What are you thinking this time?”

“Sex. Just lots and lots of mind-blowing sex,” Shiro said, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. 

“I think I like that plan. What made you come up with this idea?” Keith asked. 

“I was thinking about your rut and what it was like and thought maybe recreating it would help your knot grow,” Shiro said. 

“Were you thinking about this on the bridge?” Keith asked after a moment of silence. 

“Maybe.” It wasn’t as if there was anyone else around to know what he was thinking about.

Keith chuckled softly and shook his head fondly. “If only the Garrison knew just how naughty their golden boy really was…”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Shiro said. He’d never been as perfectly clean cut and by the book as his reputation made it seem like and so far nobody had really caught on. Why change now when there really wasn’t anyone who could discipline him even if they did find out? 

“Well, they won’t find out from me. I like your less than perfect side,” Keith said. He then reached out to cup the side of Shiro’s face in his hand and leaned in to kiss him. 

Shiro let his eyes fall closed and kissed back, bringing his own hands up to card through Keith’s longer stands and to hold the back of his head so he couldn’t move anywhere as their tongues brushed against each other and things grew heated. 

Of course, it was that time that he could feel hot breath ghosting over his leg through his uniform and he pulled apart from Keith just enough to look down at Kosmo who was looking up at them seeming content to continue doing so. 

“Keith…” Shiro started not sure how to ask him about Kosmo and hint that maybe it’d be better if the intelligent space wolf didn’t watch them have sex. He didn’t want to offend Kosmo but at the same time, Kosmo wasn’t just an ordinary pet you could ignore. 

“Hey, Kosmo. I don’t think you want to watch the rest of this. Why don’t you go bug Hunk for food or go relax with my mom,” Keith said, thankfully on the same wavelength as Shiro when it came to having Kosmo so intent on watching them. 

Kosmo stared up at them for so long that Shiro wondered if he was actually going to move or if Keith and him would have to try and sneak out and head to his rooms when Kosmo finally stepped back and then popped out of the room. 

“I feel bad about asking him to leave,” Shiro said even if he was relieved that Kosmo did leave. 

“Me, too. But I doubt he wants to stay around for this anyway. He was probably just hoping you’d scratch his ears,” Keith said.

“Maybe later. Right now, I want out of this uniform.” 

Keith didn’t need to be told again. With a focused look, he reached for his jacket and swiftly undid it, shoving the fabric off of Shiro and onto the floor without a care. “Off,” Keith said as he tugged at the shirt. 

Shiro nodded and pulled it off and then stood so Keith could better undo his belt and pants. While Shiro got off his boots and pants, Keith hastily stripped out of the clothes he’d been lounging in. When they were both naked, Keith reached up for his flesh arm and tugged him into the bed and then into a kiss. 

In between kisses and soft sighs of each other’s names, Keith found some lubricant and managed to work two fingers into Shiro. Shiro was sprawled on the bed with his legs drawn up and trying to rock against Keith’s fingers to get them to touch him just where he wanted. 

“Are you sure you’re up for recreating my rut?” Keith asked, his fingers finally brushing against his prostate and making him gasp. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro said. It was hard to feel concerned about anything when Keith was busy making him feel good and looking at him like he was the best dessert in the universe. 

“Because while I may have been really into multiple rounds of sex, I was definitely focused on giving you all the pleasure I could. Think you can keep up?” 

“I did last time,” Shiro said. He clenched his muscles around Keith’s fingers and then moaned as Keith firmly pressed against his prostate in retaliation. 

“I bet all the pheromones or whatever I was putting off helped, even if you didn’t think you could smell them I bet they still affected you,” Keith said. 

Keith leaned forward and nipped at his nose and he laughed in response. Shiro loved that Keith could be lethal and sexy but still be adorable, too. “I’ll be fine. I’m not that old.” Even if people liked to tease him about being old just because he had white hair. 

“Maybe. But you’re still older than me. Are you sure you can keep up?” 

“You’re not that much younger than me anymore,” Shiro said. Though he supposed Keith’s Galra heritage could affect his refractory period since he really always did seem up for a second round. 

“We’ll see. And you’re sure you don’t have any meetings tomorrow morning?” Keith asked as he pulled his fingers out of Shiro.

Shiro propped himself up on his elbows a bit more so he could watch Keith pour lube onto his cock and stroke it and it took him a moment to realize what Keith had asked and why. He certainly appreciated Keith’s ambitiousness. “Nothing at all for the whole day. Do your worst, Keith,” Shiro said before laying back down and stretching out and fully offering himself up to Keith. 

“I don’t think so, Shiro. I plan on doing my very best,” Keith said. 

Shiro’s groan in protest at the cheesiness of that line was cut off by a bruising kiss and then Keith was pushing inside of him and he forgot that he had anything at all to complain about. 

It wasn’t until what was probably hours later when Shiro found it in him to complain. He tiredly turned his head to the side when Keith leaned in to kiss him again and he shook his head a little. “No more. I can’t….” He wanted to. But that last orgasm Keith had somehow wrung out of him had been just on the edge of painful and not the pleasant type. He’d lost count of how many times they’d both had come. All he knew was that he was a sticky and sore mess. 

“Are you sure? I really think this is the one,” Keith said, lips brushing against his ear.

He shivered at the sensations and he couldn’t believe his body could still respond to Keith when he felt totally drained. And damn Keith for making him want to try one last round. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Keith’s teeth nipped at his lobe and Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Yes… but I really don’t think I can get hard again.” 

“You’ve said that three times tonight already and each time I’ve proven you wrong,” Keith said. Fingers brushed over one of his nipples and he groaned with how it tingled. 

“You’re going to need more than a talented tongue to get me up this time,” Shiro said. 

“Sounds like a challenge. What do I get if I win?” Keith asked. 

“Hmm… I’ll do your paperwork for the next joint mission Atlas does with Voltron,” Shiro said after a moment of thought. 

“Really? We’re making a sex bet and you offer to do paperwork?” Keith asked.

“Tell me you aren’t going to accept it and I’ll believe you’re actually offended.” 

Keith huffed and looked away and Shiro mustered up the energy to smirk at winning so easily. Keith was a great leader. He just wasn’t used to what being a great leader in a military-style organization with more than seven people around meant. Very few people liked paperwork but just as few seemed to be as bad at it as Keith was. 

“Fine. I’ll accept. What do you want if I lose?” Keith asked. 

“Definitely not you doing my paperwork,” Shiro said and then let out a groan as Keith poked him in the side for that comment. “How about you keep me company on my next solo shift.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Keith said and then nodded. “Oh, and if knot you, you have to do my paperwork for joint missions for a month.” 

“I’ll do the first one. But the others we’ll do together. You won’t learn by pushing them off on others,” Shiro said. He appreciated the hard bargain Keith was trying to strike while he was half out of it from too much sex, but Shiro wasn’t going to let Keith get away with not bettering himself.

Keith made a face at his counter offer but with a long-suffering sigh finally nodded. “Fine. Now roll over so I can start winning this bet.” 

He pulled Keith in for a languid kiss before rolling over with his help. They both fussed with pillows and getting him comfortable before Keith slid back into him. There was no resistance. His body was loose and open to him after so many rounds of sex and the way was certainly slick with how many times Keith had come inside of him. A part of him found it really hot and erotic to be bred so well and just wanted more and more of it. All of him certainly loved it when Keith pressed tight against him and filled him deep inside. There was something so intense about allowing a partner to do that. But between rounds, he mostly found it sticky and uncomfortable. 

He knew Keith would clean him up again after this round like he’d already done a couple of times when they’d taken breaks for small snacks or water. All he had to do was survive. Though if he had to die again so unexpectedly, death by too much sex was certainly a good way to do it. 

And realizing his thoughts had veered away from the present and into the morbid, he let out a needy moan and wriggled a little. “Keith… want you to make me forget everything,” He pleaded in a voice that was barely loud enough to be called a whisper. 

Keith stilled in his gentle rocking and then pressed forward so his heat and weight were against Shiro’s chest. “I got you, Shiro. Just think about how good this feels. How it’s almost too much but you know you can handle it because I got you.” Keith kissed the back of his neck before biting down. Another mark to join the others that were scattered all over his body. 

Shiro shuddered under Keith’s weight and words and then felt himself relaxing into the bed. 

“Yeah. Just like that. Now, are you ready for me?” Keith asked. 

Shiro nodded, not sure he could speak right now. But that seemed to be enough for Keith who gave his neck one more teasing bite before kneeling back up. He ran calloused fingers over his back and Shiro let out a pleased sigh. 

Then Keith started moving. The first few thrusts felt nice but then Keith’s rhythm and angle changed and Shiro practically screamed into the pillow with how overwhelming it became. “Keith!” He gripped the sheets beneath him in time with Keith’s thrusts and felt his mind narrowing in on only how Keith felt moving inside of him and the pleasure that was almost too close to pain radiated out from that. 

He wasn’t sure if he was hard but he could feel the familiar coiling of heat pooling his stomach that signalled an orgasm was building. 

“Going to come for me? I’m close, too,” Keith said. 

And if he wasn’t pressed flat against the bed, Shiro was sure that Keith would have reached around to help make sure he got off. As it was, Shiro still wasn’t sure if he could come again but thought that if he could, he wouldn’t need anything more than what Keith was doing. 

It was just so hard to think when Keith was here giving him permission to be selfish and focus only on them and the amazing sensations their bodies were creating together. “Want it,” He said, his voice breaking with a mix of need and overuse. 

“Mmhmm going to give it to you so good, Shiro,” Keith said, his voice taking on that growly tone it did when his Galra side was near the surface. It did things to Shiro that he still couldn’t put words to. 

It only took a few more thrusts before the tension and heat inside of him became too much and he shook apart under Keith. As his muscles clenched and pleasure raced through him with release he knew he had orgasmed but he didn’t think he had actually come. But his mind was too busy drifting in a haze to care or think on it. 

He could hear Keith calling his name as he ground down against him and found his own release. And somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he was disappointed when Keith so easily pulled out of him after a minute to recover. 

“Sorry. I swore I’d knot you that time,” Keith said, hands trailing along his sweaty back and lips pressing kisses along his shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, more a breath than an actual voice. 

“Next time,” Keith said and Shiro whimpered at the thought of next time. He loved every second of their night together but he thought he’d need at least a few days before he was up to having Keith put anything in him again… or even attempt to make him come. 

“In the future, Shiro. I’m just as done in as you are.” He felt Keith brush a kiss against his cheek before Keith’s heat pulled away and the bed shifted as he moved off of it. Shiro let out an annoyed sound at both the jostling and Keith leaving. “Just getting you some water and a towel… or three.” 

Shiro supposed that was acceptable. His body felt both like lead and jelly at the same time and he was far too sated to want to even attempt to move to clean himself up.

So he let Keith carefully clean him up and only grumbled a little as Keith helped to roll him back over onto his back and propped him up enough on some pillows so he could drink some water. 

“Okay there?” Keith asked when he was done with his own water. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro said, still sucking slowly on the straw of his own water pack. 

“We may have gotten carried away.”

Keith’s eyes trailed along his body and Shiro wondered just how many love bites and scratch marks he was going to find when he looked in the mirror later. They were all worth it though. Even the ones that he undoubtedly wouldn’t be able to hide under his uniform. 

Shiro didn’t answer and instead just finished his water, handing over the pack when it was empty. Keith accepted it and climbed out of bed again to toss out their garbage and tidy up a bit more. 

Shiro watched him move around the room as he settled himself more comfortably on the bed. When Keith finally came back, he had a fresh blanket in his hands from the closet and Shiro gave a pleased hum as he draped the cool clean blanket over him. Keith then crawled into the bed beside him and pressed in close. 

“Breakfast in bed tomorrow?” Keith asked. 

It was a rare day off for them so Shiro was sure that nobody would hold it against them if they didn’t do morning training or join the others for breakfast in the cafeteria. He wanted to say breakfast in bed sounded perfect but found he was still too tired to form proper words so gave another hum and nodded instead.

“Alright. If you wake up before me, just nudge me awake. I won’t mind.” Keith leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before pressing their foreheads together. He stayed that way for a moment as they just breathed each other in and just when Shiro thought he could fall asleep like this, Keith pulled back and tucked himself up close against Shiro. 

Shiro mustered up the energy to curl his Altean arm around Keith and it wasn’t even a minute later he was asleep and having one of the best, uninterrupted sleeps he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. A mix of Thursday after work tiredness and this chapter ending up both longer than expected and taking a strange a turn away from the pure smut I was expecting meant I fell behind schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter has Shiro finally getting the knot he's been working so hard for.


	5. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees a fellow Blade of Marmora ask Shiro to be his rut partner. And even though Shiro turned him down, Keith can't help but feel the need to make sure everyone knows just who has claimed Shiro's heart and body.
> 
> We finally get a chapter from Keith's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finally got the last chapter done to get my bingo for Bottom Shiro week. I'm a smidge late but I think it still counts.

“I was hoping you’d do me the honour of allowing me to court you to be my rut partner,” The large Galra, Rallux, said. 

“I’m sorry. I have to decline,” Shiro said softly. 

Rallux’s large cat-like ears drooped slightly. “I understand. I know I’m not worthy of someone so strong and noble like you but I had to at least ask.” 

“No. It’s not that. I’m sure anyone else would be honoured to be asked by you. You’re tall and strong and I know you’ve been sent on some very important missions by Kolivan so you must be a Blade of exceptional skill. I’m sure you’d make an excellent rut partner,” Shiro said. 

“Then why do you turn me down?” 

“I’m with someone…” 

“And they do not see it as an honour to help other Galra in their rut?” Rallux asked seeming genuinely confused. 

“He didn’t grow up in the Galra culture and where we’re from, people generally stay monogamous when they’re with someone.” 

Rallux’s ears twitched at the words as if he was trying to understand them and then he gave a nod. “Ah, your mate is the fierce little Blade. I’m sure he’s a worthy partner to you.” 

“He is,” Shiro said. 

“But if you ever find him lacking. Please keep me in mind,” Rallux added on. 

Shiro nodded and gave Rallux’s arm a gentle pat. “Do you have someone else in mind to ask to join you for your upcoming rut?”

“You were my first choice. And I know things will be easier if I choose a fellow Blade. But now that we know that humans are capable of enjoying a rut, maybe I will consider an Atlas crew member.”

Shiro smiled at that. “If you’d like help, I know a few people who have expressed an interest in what being with a Galra might be like. Do you have a preference for gender?” Shiro asked. 

“No. It is more the strength of character and body that draws my attraction. Though do humans have a way to stop becoming pregnant?” 

“There are a few options. Though if you’re concerned about that, the men of my race can’t conceive. So they’d make a safer partner for you,” Shiro said and gave Rallux’s arm another friendly pat. 

“Thank you, Captain. That advice is most useful. And perhaps at dinner, you could point out a few potential candidates for my courting?” 

“Of course. I’ll see you then, Rallux. And I’m sorry for having to turn you down,” Shiro paused and eyed the large and muscled Galra in front of him. “I’m sure it would have a been an enjoyable experience.” 

Rallux ducked his head slightly though it did nothing to hide the darkening of his cheeks from Shiro’s view since he was shorter than him. “I’ve never had any complaints before…”

“I’m sure you haven’t. I wouldn’t be suggesting my crew if I doubted your skills. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Yes, Captain. I’ll see you then. Thank you again.” Rallux clenched his fist to his chest and ducked his head in a slight bow. No words accompanied the movement but it was a clear sign of respect all the same. 

Shiro nodded in acknowledgement of it and continued on walking toward his office from the bridge where he had been coming from when Rallux had stopped him. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Keith couldn’t help the growl that escaped him as Shiro and Rallux finally walked away from him down the hall. He had managed to hold it in through all of their conversation because he didn’t want to be found out. But now, with no reason to stop, he let it out. 

He had been in the supply closet, the door clumsily left partly open, as he searched for some gadget that Hunk wanted to make something or other for his latest culinary experiment. He had sworn he had seen it in a supply closet in this area of the ship. As this had been the third supply closet that Keith had looked in, he hadn’t been that optimistic. But he was surprised to find it. Or at least he thought it was it. He had just wrapped his hand around it when he heard voices in the hall. 

Normally, Keith would have just walked out, maybe given a nod of acknowledgement, and then carried on. But one of the voices was Shiro and the other was a Blade. He knew he should still make himself known and he was going to until he heard Rallux’s request. Now it would just look ridiculous if he came out to something that private. Besides, this way if Rallux didn’t take the hint and back off, Keith would be in the prime position to spring out of the closet and show him just how fierce he could be. 

He was also a little bit annoyed at Shiro. Yes, he had turned down Rallux and explained that he was with Keith and they were exclusive but did he have to say such nice things about Rallux and then touch him? It was such a Shiro thing to do, Keith knew that. But it still drove him crazy. 

When he heard a creaking noise, Keith looked down and realized he was seconds away from breaking the gadget Hunk was on the hunt for. He loosened his hand and took a breath. Jealousy was no excuse to destroy something and ruin Hunk’s plans. Especially when those plans often led to delicious creations. 

Now with a full crew manning the ship, when they had downtime between battles and training, the paladins actually had downtime. They weren’t constantly trying to keep the castle ship functioning or running scans of radio chatter and the radar systems. It was strange to be so free but Hunk had taken to it with enthusiasm by building strange things for the kitchen and tinkering with even more space recipes. 

Keith spent his time learning more about his heritage and trying to get the Captain of the Atlas naked and crying out his name. Something that he suddenly wanted to do right now. Remind Shiro and everyone else on board just who the Captain called his. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself a little and then peeked out into the hall before slipping out of the supply closet to head to Shiro’s office. One good thing about being the leader of Voltron was that nobody questioned just why he was heading to Shiro’s office or if he had any right to be there. 

In the hall that housed all of the high ranking officers’ offices, Keith went past them all to the end where a door was open and the light was on. Keith gave a light knock on the open door before stepping inside.

Shiro looked up from the datapad he was reading, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

“Keith. Is something wrong? I didn’t forget about a meeting, did I?” Shiro asked. 

“No.” Keith shook his head to emphasize it and then turned to close the door. 

“Then just here to catch up? Or are you trying to get me to do more of your paperwork?” 

Shiro’s voice was light and playful and Keith felt warmth fill him as he turned to look at his mate. He was perfection. And in desperate need of claiming. Even if he didn’t know it yet.

“No. I’m here to knot you, breed you, and cover you with so much of my scent that even the humans can’t doubt who your mate is,” Keith said, eyes turning yellow. 

A shudder ran through Shiro and he finally placed down the data pad that was still in his hands. “Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?” 

“Rallux,” Keith half growled out. 

“You heard that?”

“I was in the supply closet looking for this.” Keith held up the gadget that Hunk had asked him for and then placed it on Shiro’s desk. “The closet wasn’t soundproofed.” 

“What even is that?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes or no, Shiro,” Keith said, ignoring the question. Partly because he didn’t know exactly what it was but mostly because he’d really rather have Shiro naked and panting beneath him right now. 

“Here? Now?” Shiro asked eyes going a bit wide and his voice a little shaky. 

“Yes. Atlas can lock the door. And nobody will hear us.” Keith didn’t think he had enough self-control left to get back to either of their rooms and he didn’t think Shiro would be up for wall sex when that wall was part of an open hallway. 

“Oh… well... Yes,” Shiro said. His cheeks were red but there was no hesitation in his voice or eyes when he agreed and Keith smiled. 

“I don’t think your chair can handle what I want to do. So over the desk or the couch,” Keith said eyeing up the furniture in Shiro’s office. 

“You said you want to knot me, right?” Shiro asked. He stood up, fingers already flicking across the buttons on his uniform to undo it. 

“Yes. And then breed you. And make you come so hard that you see stars.” Keith had a very simple set of goals he was here to achieve.

“I’m in space. I’m already seeing stars,” Shiro said, chuckling slightly at his own joke. “But couch. It will be more comfortable.” Shiro slid his jacket off and draped it on the back of his chair before bending over and rummaging through a bottom drawer. 

Keith wished he was behind Shiro. He knew just how lovingly those uniform pants showed off Shiro’s ass. Instead of walking over to grope him, he started tugging off his own uniform. 

“Lube,” Shiro explained as he straightened with a small bottle in hand.  
Keith paused in tugging off his boots, his eyebrows rising in question. That was certainly an unexpected addition to Shiro’s office. 

“You can’t convince me that today is the first time you thought sex in my office would be fun,” Shiro said. 

Oh. Well that was fair enough. And he would definitely be up to exploring more office kinks Shiro had in the future, too. “I sometimes forget you’re not the perfect officer even when I know better,” Keith said instead of admitting that he’d thought about them having hot and steamy sex over Shiro’s desk on multiple occasions. 

“Where’s the fun in perfect?” Shiro asked. He tossed the lubricant to the couch and continued stripping off. 

They both paused in their undressing from time to time to look up at each other, eyes catching for a moment before taking in the other’s body. Keith was desperate to get his hands on Shiro and claim him. But taking this moment to slow things down and flirt a little as they undressed themselves made the anticipation in him rise. 

By the time they slid off their underwear they were both more than half hard. “I need you, Shiro,” Keith said as he held his hand out for Shiro to join him by the couch. 

“You got me,” Shiro said. He took Keith’s hand and tugged him up into him for a kiss that made them both moan. 

Keith pressed in close to Shiro and reached a hand down to cup his cock and stroke it to full mast. “You’re so hot. No wonder all the Galra want you,” Keith said.

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but Keith just gave his chest a firm push until Shiro fell back onto the couch. “There’s only one Galra I care about,” Shiro said. He shifted around on the couch and reached under him with his Altean arm and then brought it up to Keith, lube clutched in its grasp. “Going to get me ready?”

Keith took the tube as an answer and reached out to spread Shiro’s legs further apart before kneeling on the couch between them. He kissed Shiro’s inner thigh, lips trailing along until he was close enough to lick a stripe up the underside of Shiro’s erection. 

Shiro let out a satisfying gasp, his hands reaching down to tangle in Keith’s hair. “No coming until I’m in you,” Keith said. He slid a slick finger inside of Shiro as he continued teasing his cock with his mouth. He made sure to keep things light. More teasing than satisfying and Shiro tugged on his hair from time to time in frustration. 

When Keith was working three fingers in and out of Shiro, he straightened up and looked down at Shiro sprawled out on the couch and just begging to be fucked by him. It made him feel even stronger and freer than flying Black did. 

“Fuck me, Keith. I want it. Want your knot,” Shiro said, his voice rough with arousal. 

“Turn over for me. Want you to be comfortable.” Shiro was more flexible than he gave himself credit for, but taking him from behind like this would still be easier for them both while they waited for his knot to go down so they could separate.

Shiro grumbled but after nudging Keith away from between his legs, turned over and got himself up on his knees, his arms resting against the arm of the couch. “I’m ready.” 

Keith took in the beautiful view as he coated himself in lube. This strong, smart, and caring man was all his. And was offering himself up with such trust and desire. Keith felt a little unworthy but there was no way he was turning down this gift. He knelt in close behind Shiro and ran his hands along his back and sides and then along his firm ass. 

Not only would he take this gift, but he’d also claim him in a way so that Rallux and all the others would know he was off limits. Keith gave a light possessive growl as he guided himself into Shiro’s tight welcoming heat. 

He rocked lightly back and forth, working himself in deeper until he was pressed all of the way in. Shiro let out a gratifying sigh and practically melted against the couch as Keith bottomed out in him. Keith loved how Shiro trusted him enough to just let it all go and enjoy himself. 

“You feel so good around me,” Keith said, wanting to praise Shiro for just how perfect he was. He leaned forward to kiss at the nape of his neck and couldn’t help nibbling a little and leaving a couple of marks behind. 

“Mmm you feel good, too,” Shiro said. He wiggled his hips enticingly and Keith knew it was a silent command, or maybe invitation, for him to move and follow through on his words. 

Taking the hint, Keith held onto Shiro’s hips and pulled almost all of the way out before pushing in again.

It didn’t take them long to work up a fast pace filled with hard thrusts. Shiro was moaning into the arm of the couch, his Altean hand squeezed between him and the cushion to stroke himself in time with Keith’s thrusts. 

His thrusts were starting to slow as it became harder to pull out and push into Shiro. Sliding his hands to Shiro’s ass, he tugged his cheeks apart to get a better look at his entrance and his own cock sliding in and out of it. As he pulled back this time, he could see the knot at the base of his cock, normally dormant, starting to fill. 

He gave a satisfied growl as he pushed in hard again causing Shiro’s breath to hitch before he let out a moan. His body was just as on board with the rest of him. It was time to knot and breed Shiro and remind him and everyone else who was in his bed. 

“Going to knot you, Shiro. Can you feel it?” Keith asked, tugging it free once more before slowly pushing it back in. 

Shiro groaned, muscles tightening for a moment before he let out a needy sound and started shaking beneath Keith as he came. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, his words echoing his question from before. Even if there was no doubt in Keith's mind that Shiro wanted his knot. Not after Shiro came just by being asked if he could feel it. It was super hot and he could feel his knot growing even larger.

“Yes! I feel it. I want it,” Shiro panted out, his body still jerking in Keith’s grip as he finished coming. 

“Going to fill you,” Keith said. He managed to tug out his knot again and immediately thrust back into Shiro before it could grow too big and make it impossible to do so. He pressed in tight and swirled his hips around, grinding himself into Shiro. 

“Do it,” Shiro said. 

Keith let out a moan as Shiro squeezed his muscles around his knot, working Keith from inside. 

“That’s it. Work for it,” Keith said. He wasn’t even sure what was coming out of his mouth. Shiro had that effect on him and he would be embarrassed by the ridiculous things he muttered in the heat of the moment if Shiro didn’t seem to get off on it so much. 

It only took a few more squeezes from Shiro before he felt his knot fill out all of the way. He ground down against Shiro, calling his name over and over again as he started to come. He slumped over Shiro’s back, the Atlas commander easily taking his weight. 

He kissed and nibbled at any skin he could get his lips on and gyrated his hips as he continued to fill Shiro up. 

“Keith... you’re so hot,” Shiro breathed out. 

“Too much?” He asked. Because no matter how much he wanted to claim Shiro a part of him was always on alert to make sure Shiro was okay. 

“It’s perfect.”

“Good. Ready to come again?” 

Shiro let out a whine that could have been a needy yes or an oh God, so soon? But either way, Shiro nodded so Keith bit down on his shoulder and reached under Shiro to tease a nipple as he continued rutting into him the best he could. 

The sounds Shiro made were definitely keeping Keith hard and locked into place and he used his enlarged knot to his advantage, making sure to rub Shiro just right. 

It didn’t take long for Shiro to come again, his body shaking through the orgasm that Keith had teased out of him. When he was done, he slumped down onto the couch, taking Keith with him. 

“Can you roll to your side?” Keith asked after a minute or so of gently combing his fingers through Shiro’s hair and stroking his sides. He was pretty sure Shiro was back with him, even if he was still breathing heavier than usual. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro said and then reached back to hold onto Keith with his Altean arm as he started to roll. The hand kept Keith from jostling too much and tugging at where they were still tied but it couldn’t stop everything and the move caused both of them to hiss out in pleasure and overstimulation. 

Keith took a moment to get as comfortable as he could behind Shiro and wrapped an arm around him as he snuggled in close. He had a feeling they’d be like this for a little while longer with how worked up Shiro had gotten him. 

Shiro didn’t seem to mind. His fingers brushed against Keith’s before holding onto his hand and giving a contented sigh. “Okay. I know how to make you knot now. I just need to get you jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Keith said automatically. 

“So you were so completely not jealous that you had to come to my office and prove it by knotting me, breeding me, and making sure even humans know I’m your mate?”

Keith really disliked that even after two orgasms and still tied to him and so relaxed and pliant that Shiro could remember those words and use them against him. “...”

“I knew it.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Keith protested. 

“You were making that satisfied rumbling noise,” Shiro said. 

Was he? Keith didn’t often realize when he started doing it unless it got really loud. Shiro could probably feel the vibrations through his back more than he could hear it. But he guessed he was pretty satisfied with how he had followed through on his words. 

“Are you angry with me?” If he couldn’t deny having been jealous than it was important to make sure it didn’t make Shiro think less of him. 

“Why would I be angry? You didn’t do anything against Rallux. You trusted me not to do anything. And you gave me a choice in if I wanted to do this.”

Shiro was still relaxed and his voice sounded more amused than anything so Keith let himself trust in that and Shiro’s words. Shiro would tell him if he went too far in something. And if Shiro didn’t think anything was wrong, then he wouldn’t either. 

“Oh… well, it doesn’t sound so bad put that way.” Besides, Shiro didn’t need to know how growly he was or how close he was to breaking things as he got his emotions in check. 

“The only thing I’m angry about is you figured out how to get yourself to knot out of a rut before I did,” Shiro said. He tried to pitch his voice so that he actually sounded angry but he was still so obviously sated and amused that it just came out cute sounding to Keith’s ears. 

“What? Really? But you still benefited from the discovery,” Keith said, playing his part. 

“Then I guess I can’t be angry.” 

“Definitely can’t be angry,” Keith said and then leaned in to nip at his ear. 

Shiro gave a full body shiver at the action and Keith wondered if they could muster up some energy for a second round. 

“I don’t suppose your work can be put off until tomorrow?” Keith asked. 

“No. But it will keep for another hour,” Shiro said, killing Keith’s fantasies of more office sex right now with a few words.

But while he might not be able to fuck Shiro over his desk right now, he could still hold him in his arms and shower him in kisses. So it wasn’t really all that bad. 

“Good. I’m not ready to let you go yet.” He gave Shiro a squeeze just to prove his point.

He’d indulge in the afterglow with Shrio for as long as Shiro and his schedule would let him. Maybe he’d even get Shiro to rest for a bit. It didn’t matter how much time Shiro had to sleep, Keith knew nightmares and stress kept Shiro awake far too often. 

“Just try not to crush my ribs,” Shiro said. 

“Ha ha. You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Keith said. He was nowhere close to squeezing Shiro that hard. 

“Really? I’m pretty sure I know this half-Galran paladin who finds my sense of humour charming.” 

“I find you charming. I’m still not sure about your sense of humour,” Keith said. 

“Gives me something to work on then. I’ll win you over yet.” 

“Whatever you say,” Keith said. 

When Shiro didn’t respond, he risked moving enough to peek over Shiro’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and face relaxed as his breathing slowed. Keith wasn’t sure if he was fully asleep yet or just at that point where talking just took too much work. But either way, he’d hold him close and watch over him. Keith protected and cared for things that were important to him and Shiro meant more to him than he’d ever be able to properly express. 

He gave Shiro’s shoulder a light kiss and then cuddled in as close as he could. He might not be the best with words, but he would prove himself with actions as many times as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this smut filled bottom Shiro filled ride. It was fun and tiring writing 5 sex-centric ficlets in one week. A good exercise in working on my erotic prose though. I've gone through since this was originally posted and edited all of the chapters so hopefully, if you're re-reading these or reading for the first time you didn't find too many mistakes. 
> 
> I'll be continuing more of their relationship and actual plot in A Burning Need. All of this sex is canon within Burning Need's world. Just happening in those moments between chapters/scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can also find me at my new fandom twitter @sagelysea.


End file.
